Sherwood Forest is on fire
by s82161
Summary: Charlie is a girl who can set things on fire with her mind. Charlie and her father end up in Sherwood Forest. They meet Robin Hood. When Robin Hood questions Charlie's fire power, she accidentally sets Sherwood Forest on fire. Charlie eventually starts setting evil people on fire. Rated M for fire destruction and people burning. WARNING: LOTS OF PEOPLE BURN IN THIS STORY!


In a forest, two people were walking. There was a man, and a 10 year old girl. The girl's name was Charlene McGee. People called her Charlie. Charlene had a very dangerous power: Pyrokenisis. She had the ability to create fire using her mind. Think Carrie is bad, Charlie is even worse. Her fire power makes Carrie's telekinetic powers look like a godsend. The man walking beside Charlie was her father. His name was Andy. He had the ability to hypnotize people to do his bidding. Andy calls this ability "the push." He got this ability from an experiment in college. There, Andy met his wife; Victoria. The experiment involved a drug called the "Lot 6." The drug was similar to LSD. Lot 6 gave Andy hypnotic powers. It also give hos wife Vicky minor telepathic powers. But the worse side effect came when their daughter Charlene was born. Charlene was born with the ability to create fire using her mind. The Shop, a FBI like organization, eventually found out about Charlie's fire ability. They ransacked her house, killed her mother, and kidnapped her. Andy came home to find his home a wreck, his wife dead, and Charlie kidnapped. Andy found the van that his daughter was in. He stopped the van. 2 guys came out of the van. Andy made one of the guys blind. He made the other guy comatose. Ever since then, Andy and Charlie have been on the run. Now they were in a forest. Not just any forest, but Sherwood Forest. Sherwood Forest was home to the legendary outlaw Robin Hood. Robin Hood in this world is a fox. He steals from the poor to give to the rich. Robin had many friends. Andy and Charlene were walking through Sherwood Forest. You might be wondering how they ended up in Sherwood Forest? Well, the previous night, Andy and Charlie were resting for the night. Charlie was roasting marshmallows under the fire that she had created using her mind. Andy and Charlie went to sleep. When they woke up, Andy and Charlie ended up in a town called Nottingham. Nottingham was populated by anthropomorphic animals. They walked around Nottingham. Andy and Charlie stumbled into Sherwood Forest. Andy and Charlie were walking when suddenly, a arrow had nearly hit Charlie. Then a orange fox wearing a green tunic. He wore a green hat. The fox's name was Robin Hood. "What are you doing in Sherwood Forest?" Robin asked. Andy and Charlie were shocked. Back where they came from, animals couldn't talk. Nor could they stand up on two feet. "I don't know how we ended up in the forest." Andy said. "What's your names?" Robin asked. "I'm Andy. This is my daughter, Charlie." Andy said, introducing himself and Charlie to Robin Hood. "Nice to meet you." Robin said. "What's your name?" Charlie asked Robin. "I'm Robin Hood, legendary outlaw." the fox said. "i can create fire with my mind." Charlie said. Andy got mad and said "What did I tel you about telling people about your powers." "What does she mean by setting fires with her mind?" Robin asked. Charlie looked at a tree. In a couple of seconds, the tree spontaneously burst in flames. Then the flames spread everywhere. If Smokey Bear saw this scene, he would have a heart attack. Or at the very least he would kill himself. Robin was shocked. Robin ran to tell his friends that Sherwood Forest was burning.

Little John was looking for his friend Robin Hood. He was a bear. Robin had been missing for a long time. "Robin! Robin! Where are you?" Little John yelled. Suddenly, he saw Robin Hood running towards him. Not only that, Little John also saw the forest up in flames. "A little girl set Sherwood Forest on fire!" Robin yelled, almost out of breath, to Little John. "How did she set the forest on fire?" Little John asked Robin. "She did it with her mind." Robin said. "I want to get everybody out of the forest." "Ok." Little John said. Robin and Little John gathered everybody that lived in Sherwood Forest and they got out of Sherwood Forest. Andy and Charlie also got out of Sherwood Forest. They all headed to Nottingham. Luckily, there was going to be a rainstorm. The rain started falling down on Sherwood Forest. Robin Hood and his friends were forced to live in Nottingham. Charlie passed out.

* * *

**Next chapter: Charlie burns the evil King John for taxing people. **


End file.
